Eternal Card Game/Privacy Policy/September 25 2017
Note: This is a copy of the Dire Wolf Digital Privacy Policy. It was retrieved from the DWD site's Privacy Policy page, and copied here as a historical reference that may be referred to in this wiki's articles. :Because this is the earliest archive available on the Internet Archive (archived September 25, 2017), and it doesn't state version information, we are assuming this is the original Privacy Policy unless it is proven otherwise. Privacy Policy This is the privacy policy of Dire Wolf Digital, LLC (referred to collectively as “Dire Wolf Digital”). It applies to all of our websites and games on which it appears. "Dire Wolf Digital Product(s)" is used as shorthand for our online games including all Dire Wolf Digital websites and games published by Dire Wolf Digital. "Personally Identifiable Information" is information that identifies you and can be used to contact or locate you in real life, such as your real full name, e-mail address, mobile telephone number, postal address or credit card information. We are committed to protecting your privacy and take special measures to ensure the confidentiality of Personally Identifiable Information collected from or about you. This privacy policy explains how we collect, store, and use Personally Identifiable Information. Please read this policy carefully. You must accept this policy in full in order to use our games. If you do not agree with this policy, or any part, please do not use our games. Using our games is treated as an acceptance of the version of this policy in effect at the time of your use. We may change this policy at any time, and will post any changes made on the site. Please check it whenever you return to the site. We will treat your continued use of our games as acceptance of these changes from their effective date as shown above. If you have any questions about this privacy policy, please contact us by emailing info@direwolfdigtial.com and do not use our games until you are satisfied and can accept this policy in its entirety. What Personally Identifiable Information do we collect and store? We collect and store information which our users voluntarily provide via forms or otherwise on our games, and in electronic or other communications with us. You may opt-out of providing any such information by simply choosing not to complete the form requesting the information, and hence choosing not to use that particular game. What other information is collected and stored? We collect and store IP addresses, alphanumeric IDs, and other unique identifiers in order to identify specific computers that access our games. We identify and store details of your device's hardware and software specifications. We generate and store logs indicating usage of the Dire Wolf Digital Products such as activity in our games and public and private chat communications. This includes monitoring play patterns and anti-tamper checks which verify the correct internal operation of our software and are designed to spot abusive or inappropriate activities. We may track your use of certain features and areas of the Dire Wolf Digital Products to help us improve them. We store ‘collection’ and ‘game settings’ information to enable us to provide a better games service in which your activities and achievements are remembered in the game, and we conduct polls to find better ways of serving the needs of our users. What happens to the information provided/collected? The information we collect may be used: # To process your payment for goods or services ordered in our game or to fulfil such orders. # To provide our customer support service, and to verify any claims or requests you make if you use our customer support service. # To enforce our terms and conditions, and prevent or detect hacking activities, security breaches or safety risks in connection with our games. # To send service announcements and messages. # To aggregate information to generate anonymous statistics regarding use of our games. This is not linked to any Personally Identifiable Information. # For our own internal marketing and demographic studies and to help us improve our games. # To disclose information to the extent required by law, court order, as requested by other government, regulatory or law enforcement authority, to protect or assist in protecting our users, systems or the public, or to otherwise enforce legal rights as determined in our sole and absolute discretion. # We care about protecting your privacy, and with the exception of the uses specified above or where you explicitly consent, we will not sell, transfer, rent out, share or disclose your Personally Identifiable Information to other companies. Safeguarding your Personally Identifiable Information We will only collect Personally Identifiable Information to the extent we believe it reasonably necessary to serve our legitimate business purposes, and will protect it using the same level of safeguards we use to ensure the security, integrity and privacy of our own equivalent proprietary information. In addition, we will take reasonable steps to ensure that third parties to whom we transfer any Personally Identifiable Information in accordance with this policy will agree to provide sufficient protection. Dire Wolf Digital’s privacy practices in relation to children We do not knowingly collect or store any Personally Identifiable Information from children under 13. If a one of our games allows under 13s to create an account, Dire Wolf Digital will need to collect information that is reasonably necessary for participation in the Dire Wolf Digital Product, such as a user-name, password, and a parent or guardian's email address. If we become aware that we hold or have inadvertently disclosed any Personally Identifiable Information for any player aged under 13 (other than an irreversible hash of an email address username in a non-retrievable form), it will be deleted from our system to ensure the protection of the child's privacy. Category:Eternal Policies